First Kiss
by C.C. Nyde
Summary: A little one-shot of Fred and Daphne's first kiss. R&R Rated T for swearing and kissing.


**This is just a cute little one-shot about Fred and Daphne's first kiss. It's my first Scooby Doo one-shot, so please please PUH-LEASE review. Love you!**

Fred Jones sat in his room on a rainy Friday night. His parents were out of town, yet he was just too damn responsible to have a party. It wouldn't have been worth it anyway, Daphne wouldn't have even been there. She was on a date. Fred's hands clenched into fists as he recalled when she was asked out.

_They were in the hallway, talking. Their lockers were right next together. Fred looked into her aqua eyes, and opened his mouth to say something; but was interrupted. HE was there. Jake. Jake looked Daphne up and down in a way that made Fred's blood boil. _

_ "So, Daph," Jake said, and Freddie's hands formed fists. Only the gang can call her that. "you doing anything tonight?" Daphne looked at Freddie, then back at him._

_ "Well, no, not really…" she began._

_ "Great!" He interrupted, before Daphne could finish. "Pick you up at seven!"_

He ran a hand through his thin blonde hair. He pictured Daphne and Jake, going out to dinner, or to a movie. Holding hands, looking into each other's eyes, kissing, Jake running his hands through the strawberry blonde hair of the girl Fred had come to love. He became sick; yet angry at the same time.

He closed his eyes and sank back into his chair. He listened to the rain pitter-patter. The doorbell rang. Fred jumped out of his chair and ran down the stairs. He opened the door to a soaked Daphne Blake. Her eyes were red and her make-up was streaked along her cheeks. Had she been crying? Her hair was plastered to her head, and her wet purple dress was hugging her small body.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly.

"Of course Daph!" Fred said quickly, using his personal nickname for her. She walked into the house, and set her purple heels down on the ground. Fred closed the door behind her.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." Fred left the foyer and went to get some blankets and towels. When he returned, Daphne was still standing in the same place, staring at the floor. Fred handed her a towel. She took it and muttered a small

"Thanks."

"No problem," Fred said "but what happened?"

Daphne looked at him for a split second before bursting into tears. Fred grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She was freezing. He wrapped a blanket around her.

"Did you walk here?" He asked, concern coating his words. She nodded slowly. The tears had stopped flowing, but the sadness was still there. And it killed Freddie to see her like this. She shivered slightly. It was small, but enough to launch Freddie into action.

"Come with me." He said and took her hand, leading her to his room. He sat her on his bed and went to his dresser.

"Here-put these on. You're going to get pneumonia if you keep wearing that dress." He handed her a pair of old pajama pants and a t-shirt of his. He left the room to go make some coffee, and when he returned she had changed already. Her hair had begun to dry, and she had washed the smeared make-up off of her face. She was lying on his bed, with her eyes closed, but as soon as Fred entered the room, they fluttered open. He set the coffee down on his bedside table. She sat up on the bed.

"Freddie," she began, speaking her first words of the night. "thank you so much." She stood and wrapped her arms around Fred's muscular form. She took in his smell, she loved his musky scent. Fred hugged back, relishing in their moment. After a long minute, she spoke again.

"He was a jerk, and he just…"

"I know Daph. I know." Fred assured her, looking into her eyes.

"Can I sleep over? Like we used to?" She looked into his baby-blue eyes.

"Course Daph. You can take the bed, I got the floor." Fred promised.

He took a pillow and a few blankets and made a make-shift bed on the floor.

"Fred, you don't have to sleep on the floor." Daphne said from the bed. She patted the space next to her.

"I would feel better with someone to sleep by."

Fred's heart leapt. He got into the bed and layed next to Daphne. He wrapped his arms around her petite form. She looked up at him and the next thing Fred knew, her lips were crushed into his own. Her lips were cold, and they contrasted with his warm ones. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity to Fred. He was on Cloud Nine when they finally pulled apart, panting.

"I love you Freddie." She stammered before she could stop herself.

"I love you too Daph." Fred said, and they began to kiss again.

_It's about time! _Fred thought to himself.

Fred's night turned out better than expected.

**So? How was it? Review please, and if you're feeling REALLY nice, you could rate or favorite. Just sayin'. **

**Max**


End file.
